


Adoption

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Fluff, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is sad. Garrett does his best to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

The nursery was the colour of the sky, bright blues with white clouds. The crib and furnishings done in a glossy cherry wood. Amid it all, sat a teary eyed blonde man, upon a rocking chair. It had been days that he'd sat there, stuffed kitten clutched to his chest, as though it might hold some answers or even security. 

Garrett Hawke was lost on how to help his husband. They'd been planning for a few years now on having a baby. Finally, Anders had insisted this was the year. Thins had been processing well with their surrogate. Enough so, that they had even learned a few weeks ago it would be a boy.

However, unforeseen complications had arisen. The woman was forced into premature labour for her own health. The baby, the size of Garrett's palm, had lasted less then an hour. The woman had been profusely apologetic, but Garrett was just glad she'd ended up okay in the end. 

Watching Anders quietly rock in the chair, gaze distant, Garrett felt rather helpless. Moving to kneel down in front of the man, Garrett attempted to catch Anders' eyes.

A small glance towards him, told Garrett that at least Anders was listening. “Have you eaten today?” Garrett asked, before realizing how tactless that question had to be. “No” Anders replied quietly, meeting Garrett's concerned gaze. “Would you like to? Anything you want, I'll get it for you” Garrett encouraged. Anders shook his head. “Not hungry” he muttered.

Garrett sighed, standing up to leave Anders on his own. A hand tugged him back. “Stay. Don't leave” Anders pleaded, honey brown eyes starring pitifully up at Garrett. Garrett couldn't find it in him to deny his lover.

Sitting down in front of the chair, Garrett placed his head on Anders lap. Fingers delicately caressed through his hair, soothingly, as one would a child. Even now, when Anders was hurt, he offered him comfort. 

As Garrett's eyes locked on the stuffed orange cat, an idea came to mind. It would be a long shot, but he had to try something. “Anders, we're going out” Garrett declared, dragging himself and Anders up. “Garrett, I'm hardly in the mood” Anders protested. 

Garrett smiled softly, in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “You may change your mind. Now go get dressed” Garrett said, pulling Anders with him. 

~~~~~~~~~

Less then 15 minutes later, they were on the road. Anders had been hesitant to so much as step foot outside, but Garrett had insisted it would be utterly worth it. Anders could only wonder why the man thought it'd be a good idea.

Having zoned out into his own little world, Anders hadn't noticed when they stopped. A hand waved in front of his face, attempting to draw Anders attention. “We're here” Garrett informed him. Anders looked out the window, eyes widening. “A... shelter?” Anders raised his eyebrow at Garrett. 

Garrett smiled nervously. “Not any type of shelter, it's specifically for cats... I remember you telling me about Ser Pounce when we first got together... I figured maybe a cat would help you” Garrett offered with a shrug. 

Anders eyes lightened up sligthly. It was a rather loving and absolutely amazing gesture on Garrett's part. Anders couldn't simply turn it down, so it wouldn't do any harm to go look. “Then.. let's go take a look, shall we?” Anders asked. Garrett seemed to relax at that, before they both left the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Anders found that despite his bitter mood before entering, it was hard to stay angry, with a kitten batting at his pant legs or the other one that wrapped around him for attention. Kneeling down, he pet the tiny black kittens head. “Ooh, who's a good kitty?” Anders cooed, earning an amused grin from Garrett. 

A lady walked over to them, a clip board in her hand. “Are you two looking to adopt today?” the woman asked. A pained look crossed Anders face, before he corrected it with a polite smile. “We may be. Just looking for now” Anders told her. The woman nodded. “Well, just let me know when you've made a decision” she said, before scurrying back off to do whatever.

Anders browsed for a while, having more fun playing with them, then actually picking. How could someone just decide on one cat? “Garrett, are you sure we can't take all of them home?” Anders asked, looking up at Garrett. Garrett laughed. “Although I know you'd enjoy that, I'm afraid for today we're only bringing one back home” Garrett clarified. 

Anders pouted, before looking back at all the cats. That was when a particular feline caught his eyes. Clearly the orange ball of fluff was older. It was also mostly uninterested in all the other cats around him. Anders made his way over to it, reaching out to scratch it's head.

Anders heart clenched a bit, as it began to purr. “Poor old boy.. Garrett, I want this one” Anders insisted suddenly, turning towards his lover. Garrett looked the cat over. “He probably doesn't have a lot left in him, Anders. Why not a younger one?” Garrett questioned. Anders frowned. “His age is the reason.. People don't go for the old guys... I want him” Anders tried again. Garrett smiled warmly, a softening of his features. “Anything for you, love” Garrett relented. 

~~~~~~~~~

Anders was enthusiastic and in a much better mood, as they drove home. Garrett was happy to see his lover smiling again. It made his own heart feel a little lighter, a little better. 

That smile didn't fade, even as they entered their small two bedroom home. “Thank you Garrett” Anders said, leaning up to kiss Garrett at the doorway. Garrett was more then happy to kiss back, more then happy to have his Anders back. 

Swinging the door open, Anders set the cat down. 

“Welcome home, Ser Pounce-a-lot the second”.


End file.
